hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilda A Netflix Original Series Wiki:Rules
These are the rules that all users on this wiki, including the admins, must abide by. Punishments for breaking the wiki's rules are decided on a case-by-case basis, depending on the severity of the offense and any previous violations. COPPA In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), users under the age of 13 are not allowed to edit on the wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please report it to an administrator with evidence. An underage user will be blocked until they are of legal age to contribute (13 or older). General rules * ' ', trolling, spamming, discriminative, and not safe for work (NSFW) content are all strictly prohibited. ** Discriminative content includes: hatespeech, ethnic slurs, or any hateful action directed towards people based on their orientation, gender, race, etc. ** Not safe for work (NSFW) content includes: sexual or explicit content; generally anything that would be disallowed in a school or workplace. *** NSFW discussion can be had if its done in the context of science, such as human anatomy. Keep in mind that admins are allowed to shut down these conversations at any time. ** Please report vandalism to an admin if it has not already been dealt with. It is also highly appreciated for any user to help and undo vandalistic edits. *** As a basic precaution, unless an edit is blatant vandalism, please assume the edits a user makes are in . *** If you notice a vandal has been vandalising multiple wikis across FANDOM, consider reporting it to the VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). * Please be respectful and civil to other users. Do not disrespect, offend, threaten, insult, or argue with other users. ** If you wish to have a discussion with another user over conflicting view-points, please keep it a civil debate. Admins are allowed to end these discussions at any time if they start to get out of hand. * No swearing. Leniency may be given for this rule in the future, but as of now, any kind of swear word (other than crap) is disallowed on this wiki, even if it is censored or shortened in any way. * Listen to the staff. If a staff member asks you to stop doing something that is considered harmful or disruptive, please do so. * No hacking. '''Don't use hacking of any type, not even for something little. If it is about editing a protected page, message staff. * '''Stick to the topic of this wiki: Only create articles about topics related to the graphic novels, tv-series and other Hilda media. * Articles are for canon: The article spaces are only for canon facts and material. We do tolerate fan-made material like fanfics/art, but these can only be posted in your own blog space, user page and discussion post. Also, do not link to your fan-works from the articles. Staff rules These are the rules made specifically for the wiki's staff. If a staff member breaks any of these rules, please report it to the bureaucrat or a trusted admin, with evidence, so the situation may be taken care of. * Admins are not to abuse their powers in any way. Their actions should only be to benefit the wiki and not themselves. Administrators are in no way above normal users on the wiki, and are simply users entrusted with powerful editing tools. If an admin is caught abusing their powers, they will be demoted and potentially blocked depending on the severity of the situation. * Any staff member is eligible for demotion if they are inactive for a long enough period of time. There is no set date for how long a staff member can stay inactive before being automatically demoted due to the circumstances. The amount of time it takes will be decided on a case-by-case basis. Category:Rules Category:Community